Uke on Top
by IC-KakaNaruKaka-luvr
Summary: Kakashi wants a little revenge for the birthday sex he received. Enlisting the help of some of the kunoichi he plans the perfect revenge. Naruto, you better watch out! What's this? Tsunade is helping out? Whatever could she want? Follow on to Countdown.


Hello peoples! This DiiDii… Again.

This fanfic is a follow on to Countdown.

As you may have (or may not have) known, it was Naruto's birthday on Sunday 10 October and I wanted to post something up for my favourite ninja (and couple!). But it's a week late so…

I find Uke!Kashi wanting revenge even _more_ damn adorable! In this fic, he will be riding Naruto… WOW!

Disclaimer: If this was mine, there will be more Uke!Kashi and Seme!Naru fics! ^^

Please enjoy!

**Uke on Top!**

**Kakashi POV**

Damn him! Damn the man who is my lover. Thanks to the - ahem - good sex a three weeks back and the times after, I DON'T THINK I'LL EVER LEARN TO WALK PROPERLY AGAIN!

But I love sex… And the session two nights ago was… heavenly…

Less than a week left until his birthday. What should I do?

I know! Kukuku… He'll never see this coming…

I limp toward Hinata's home. Hopefully at this time of day, the other kunoichi should be there soon.

**At Hinata's place**

"No way, Kakashi-sempai!" What was left of the still conscious kunoichi shouted.

"Did I mention I'll mark it as a C-rank and ask him to give you all each a _very_ good tip?" There. That should bring them around.

"Done, done and done!" Only ten girls to help? Thank Kami! Who's helping out?

Pink hair: Sakura. Of course.

Byakugan: Hinata and Hanabi. …Odd…

Platinum blonde: Ino. I knew it!

Red eyes: Kurenai. Isn't she busy?

Skimpy clothing: Anko. Should have known.

Sword in hand: Yuugao. That's… unexpected…

Dark kimono: Shizune. Really?

Akimichi hair style: Moegi. Dear Kami, when did the girl become a yaoi fan-girl?

And big boo–

…

"TSUNADE?"

**Naruto POV**

It's two days until my birthday. Wonder what my beautiful uke plans to do with me? Maybe more sex?

…probably.

But Kakashi's been really… distant lately…

Oh well. Back to being a Hokage… And perving about my delicious uke…

Kukukuku!

**Kakashi POV**

Yay! Everything's set to go!

"Thanks girls! I'll make sure Naru-kun includes a HUGE tip for you each, okay?"

"No problems! Have fun, sempai!" Sakura and Hinata are the last ones to leave.

"Make sure to keep him busy until early tomorrow morning!" I call after them.

Kukuku… Naru-kun's birthday is tomorrow, but he won't able to come home until the girls are done with him!

Midnight is just two hours away. Now to take my precious time getting ready myself. I pull out my variation of Anko's outfit, but without the coat. Black skin-tight leather sleeveless top, dog collar/choker, short mini skirt (wow), and the sexiest, most laciest thong you'll ever get from Yuugao's collection.

I almost get a nosebleed myself when I caught a glimpse in the mirror. Naru-kun would probably die from the blood loss.

**Naruto POV**

Yaaawwnn…

Returning home at four in the morning after a hectic night doing paperwork… Where do they come from?

Hope 'Kashi's not waiting up for me?

Odd…

The house is… Tidy..

GACK!

"Good morning~! Welcome home Naru-kuuunn!" Kakashi shouts. I try to recover from the surprise glomp and the volume of his voice.

"Uhh.. 'Kashi-cha–?

"!" So.. Sexy… Loss of blood from nose. And some heading to.. Down _there_.

But before I could pass out (Kages do NOY _faint_), 'Kashi drags me into the bedroom, where he proceeds to have a tongue war with me.

"Okay, 'Kashi, wha–?" Soft. And red. The bed is decorated with _velvet_?

I was silenced by another glomp and a feral kiss.

"I _really_ missed you, you idiot. Happy birthday, Naruto." while my clothes are torn off.

I growl in impatience, flipping us over so I could tear off _his_ clothes.

**Narrator POV**

Kakashi continued to rub his naked self against Naruto's equally naked body, sucking on Naruto's fingers.

Feeling Naruto feeling about and moaning, Kakashi smirked and saucily whispered, "Prepare me."

Naruto happily complied, stretching Kakashi whilst nipping his nipples and clutching his arse.

Kakashi moaned his name, taking Naruto's fingers out and flipping them over.

"'Kashi, I don't really like that look you're giving me.. Wha–?" He never got to finish as Kakashi lowered himself onto his hardened member.

"Fuuck.." They both hissed.

"I'm gonna ride you till you break!"

Grunts and moans fill the empty bedroom until Kakashi's scream of pleasure escalated.

"H-happy b-birthday, Naru-kun.." He was pulled into a loving kiss within a loving embrace.

"Thanks, 'Kashi… Ready for round two?"

Smirks were shared before more grunts and groans could be heard once more.

**With Tsunade and the girls at Hinata's house**

"Nice idea with the audio included in the video, Tsunade-sama," Hanabi complimented.

"Thanks to your Byakugan's help," Tsunade smirked.

In the background, Anko and Yuugao were haggling for the prices of the videos with other yaoi fan-people while Sakura and Hinata packed them into boxes.


End file.
